


privacy

by vvishop



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, afterTalkshow
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	1. Chapter 1

알고 있어도 이해에 시간이 오래 걸리는 일들이 있다. 이를테면 롤리와 자신 같이. 가족을 잃었다는 점은 분명 같았다. 롤리는 껍데기만 20대지 속은 애 셋을 모두 독립까지 시킨 가장에 가까운 반면 척은 15세 이래 정신적 성장을 멈췄다. 파일럿이라는 직업은 언제나 감정당하는 일이라 목 부근을 시뻘겋게 만드는 스웨터를 입은 것처럼 무시하려고 해도 할 수가 없었다. 대장도 냉정하고 낱낱히 척을 까내렸다. 파더 콤플렉스, 이기적임. 그래서인지 가끔 이렇게 제 삼자적 관점에서 척은 자신을 바라보았다.  
"롤리. 이렇게 잘생겼는데 데이트도 안하고 있다면서요."  
"네. 갑자기 뛰쳐나가야 해서요."  
"어디에서요."  
"물론 침대죠."  
롤리는 다리도 꼬지 않고 술술 말을 이었다. 척은 테이블을 엎어버리고 카메라에 물을 쏟고서 롤리의 멱살을 잡는 것이 15세의 트라우마로 정당화할 수 있을지 생각해보았다. 마이크 차기 바로 직전까지 롤리는 척의 귀에 속삭이고 있었다. 니가 수트 입으니까 섰어. 셔츠 넣어 입으니까 살을 못 만지겠네. 스쳐서 아파? 어젠 젖꼭지 빨아주니까 오물대던데. 이제는 여기로도 느끼나봐. 척은 머리를 흔들었다. 롤리와 진행자는 대화를 멈췄다. 뭔가 아는 눈이나 피식 웃는 웃음 같은 것도 없이 롤리는 물을 권했다. 기계보다는 파일럿 능력이 중요한게 아니냐는 둥 내가 죽인 카이주 연결하면 지구 반바퀴는 돌릴 거라는 둥 으스대기 좋아했던 척은 간데 없었다. 방송은 오랜만이라 어색하다던 롤리도 간데 없고 진행자가 둘이었으니 비긴 거였다. 

맥스는 댈 것도 없이 척은 롤리한테 길이 들어서 아주 꼴이 우스웠다. 늦었으니 자고 가라며 방송사가 호텔을 잡아주겠다고 말하자마자 척은 털이 비죽비죽 섰다. 롤리가 방은 하나면 됐다고 말하니 뒷목까지 얼얼해왔다. 롤리는 가는 내내 척에게 키스를 했다. 가만히 발을 딱 붙이고 한 자리에 서있지를 못하겠는데 프론트에서 롤리는 매니저와 오랜 대화를 나눴다.  
-갑자기 모시게 되었지만 원하시는 대로 최대한 맞춰드리고 싶습니다. 질문을 드려도 괜찮겠습니까?  
-네.  
-뷰는 어디가 좋으십니까? 오션뷰와 시티뷰가 준비되어 있습니다.  
-낮은 층으로 주세요.  
-침구는 포근한 걸 선호하십니까? 아니면 얇은 쪽으로 준비해드릴까요.  
-얇은 쪽으로 하겠습니다.  
-아침에는 모닝콜을 드릴까요.  
-그게 필요합니까?  
-아침 식사를 준비해드리려고 합니다.  
-제가 전화하겠습니다.  
롤리는 룸으로 데려다주려는 매니저를 거절했다. 몇 층 올라가지도 않는데 엘리베이터는 느리게 도착했다. 손도 떨지 않고서 롤리는 카드키를 룸에 쏙 밀어 넣었다. 문은 부드럽게 열리고 닫혔다. 척은 넥타이를 슥슥 풀었다. 바지춤이 잡히더니 몸이 홱 딸려갔다.  
"왜 타이를 풀어. 벨트를 풀어야지."  
입술이 닿을 듯이 닿지 않았다. 꼼꼼하게 롤리는 셔츠 단추를 죄다 풀었다. 닿았으면 싶은 곳을 손이 움켜쥐었다. 퉁퉁 부어있던 유두가 아릿하게 아팠다. 척은 아까 못했던 걸 했다. 롤리의 멱살을 잡고 입술을 부볐다. 롤리는 수트 위 척의 엉덩이를 움켜쥐며 속삭였다. 구멍 보여줘봐. 무슨 요구를 해도 끝이 좋아서 욕은 해도 하기 싫단 소리는 안했다. 척은 결국 개처럼 엎드렸다. 아직도 부어있는 곳에 매끄러운 혀가 들어왔다. 척도 해보겠다고 롤리 눈을 가렸다가. 미안. 안보여서. 라는 롤리에게 더이상 나오는 게 없을 때까지 씹히고 빨렸다.  
욕실 불도 켜지 않고 롤리는 물을 받았다. 척은 물속에 하릴없이 앉아있었다. 운동선수보다 좋은 체력에 빈번하게 날밤을 샌 탓에 아직은 둘 다 잘 시간이 아니었다. 불현듯 기분이 틀어져서 척은 물 속의 롤리 허벅지를 찼다. 롤리는 척의 발을 움켜쥐었다.  
"넣어줘?"  
"야."  
"왜."  
말이 잘 정리가 안됐다. 똑똑 물 떨어지는 소리가 났다. 물 들어가면 손가락으로 막고 있어. 롤리가 시시덕댔다. 척은 짜증이 났다.  
"아까 니놈이 거짓말한 게 아직도 열받아."  
물 속의 손이 종아리에서 무릎으로 올라갔다.  
"얀시랑 너희 엄마 죽은 것도 다 알잖아."  
손이 허벅지를 주물렀다. 그림자가 기울어왔다.  
"내가 네 좆 빠는 걸 좋아하는 것 쯤이야. 너랑 나만 알아도 돼."  
혀가 쇄골에 닿았다. 뱃속을 녹여놔서 뒤가 볼썽 사납게 벌름대는 걸 놀리면서도 롤리는 끝내 그 날 밤엔 넣지 않았다. 빌어먹을 카이주가 뭐고 파일럿이 다 뭐라고.


	2. Chapter 2

시작은 그렇게 말 붙일 것도 없었다. 척은 또 하나의 카이주를 끝장냈고 이제는 가죽 자켓 뒤에 새기는 일도 지겨워졌다. 언제나처럼 몇 군데 부서진 기어를 수리보내고 땀에 푹 젖은 몸을 씻었다. 잠보다 밥인 척은 비칠비칠 불 다 꺼진 식당으로 들어갔다. 냉장고 문이 열리는 순간 환한 인영이 눈에 들어왔다.  
"시발! 놀랐잖아!"  
롤리가 한 마디 했다. 미안. 그러니까 할 말이 없어졌다. 잠이 확 깨버린 척은 냉장고에서 반쯤 잘라둔 빵을 찾았다. 나머지 반은 롤리가 먹고 있었다. 척은 빵을 입에 물었다. 돌아서서 가려는데 롤리가 또 한 마디 했다. 수고했다. 척은 또 할 말이 없어졌다. 어둠 속에서 빵을 넘기는 목젖이 울렁거렸다. 척은 잠시 씹는 걸 까먹고 있었다. 롤리가 한 쪽 눈을 찡그리며 웃었다. 어디 안다쳤냐고도 물어볼까? 밤이라 그런지 나직했다. 척은 고분고분 대답했다.  
"이 몸이 다쳤을 리가 없지."  
잘됐네. 마치 좋은 동료 교본처럼 롤리가 감정 없이 대꾸했다. 다 먹은 손을 탁탁 털더니 고개를 반쯤 돌려 창밖을 보았다. 척은 북북 빵을 뜯어 먹었다. 새파란 어둠이 롤리 머리칼 위에서 부드러워졌다. 척은 빵을 다 먹고 물도 꿀꺽꿀꺽 먹은 다음 디저트처럼 롤리에게 키스했다. 

물론 후에는 굉장히 억울해했다.  
"니가! 나를!"  
롤리는 의아한 눈으로 봤다. 내가. 너를? 다가간 것도 자신이고 입을 먼저 연 것도 혀를 넣은 것도 모두 척 한센이라 척은 입만 벙긋거렸다. 롤리는 그 입술에 쪽 입을 맞췄다. 셔츠 올려봐. 젖꼭지도 핥아줄게. 척은 조금 더 억울해졌다.  
"처음에는 안 이랬는데."  
척이 처음 롤리 입 안을 헤집고 나서 둘은 페팅을 했었다. 아무런 말도 없이. 롤리는 과거를 건지는 중인 척 옆에 털썩 앉았다. 아무렇지 않게 말했다. 원래 안 이랬어. 척 표정이 심각해졌다. 롤리는 등 뒤로 팔을 짚었다. 척은 얼굴을 문질렀다. 덮어둔 후회가 뭉클 올라왔다.  
"우리가 치고 받은 적은 있었지."  
롤리 입꼬리가 쓰윽 올라갔다. 머리가 숙여졌다. 입술이 다가왔다. 척 말은 듣지도 않는 것처럼 속삭였다. 셔츠 올려 보라니까. 젖꼭지 여자처럼 커진 건 알고 있어?  
"몰라. 제기랄 닥쳐."  
롤리 손이 콱 아래를 움켜쥐었다. 거봐. 척은 아랫도리를 맡긴 채로 억울함 한계치를 넘었다.  
"나 때문이라고?"  
롤리가 단호하게 말했다.  
"응."  
손이 바지 안으로 들어왔다. 아무런 말도 없었다. 척은 메인디쉬처럼 롤리에게 키스했다. 소등 시간이 되어 깜박이던 전기가 퍽 나가버렸다. 롤리 입술이 척 귀에도 있었고 유두에도 있었고 배꼽 위에도 있었다. 척은 끙끙댔다.  
"아무 말이나 해줘."  
롤리는 척의 입술을 만졌다. 손가락이 들어와 입천장을 긁었다. 몸이 간질간질해졌다. 혀를 붙잡아 끌어낸 롤리가 가까이 왔다. 담백하게 말했다. 빨아. 척은 눈을 들어 롤리를 보았다. 입을 벌렸다. 숨은 길고 신음은 짧았다. 같이면 밤도 그랬다.


	3. Chapter 3

문틈새 코를 들이미는 개처럼 숨소리가 희미하게 들렸다. 끼리릭 열린 문이 쾅 닫혔다. 롤리는 침대로 뛰어드는 몸을 안았다. 뭍에 나온 고래처럼 척의 키스를 받았다. 척의 머리에서 물이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 씻다가 그냥 왔는지 속옷이 젖어서 들러 붙어있었다. 롤리는 바지를 벗기는 척을 보며 얼굴을 문질렀다. 야하네. 중얼거렸다가 옆구리를 맞았다. 기침하며 웃는 롤리의 머리를 척이 헝클어트렸다. 드리프트는 뇌 스위치를 켜고 카이주 살해는 피를 끓인다. 롤리는 머리를 잡아내리는 척의 손가락을 핥았다. 표정이 꼭.  
"싸지 마."  
손 안의 페니스가 더 부풀었다. 롤리는 한 마디 더 했다.  
"불켤까. 빨아줄 때 보는 거 좋아하잖아."  
기어이 욕을 먹고 배시시 웃었다. 이제 척은 완전히 발기해있었다. 척의 허벅지 사이가 식었다가 뜨거워졌다가 말랑해졌다가 팽팽해졌다가. 끙끙대다 말도 못하고 입 안에서 가버린 척은 어둠 속에서도 온몸이 다 빨간 걸 알 수 있었다. 롤리는 척의 다 마른 머리카락을 만졌다. 나도 입에다 해도 돼? 아래를 물고서 잔뜩 고민하는 얼굴을 보니 뒤에 넣고 싶었다. 대신 롤리는 척의 어깨죽지에 키스했다. 척은 시트 안 갈아도 될 정도만 뒹굴고는 제 방으로 돌아가버렸다. 롤리는 옷도 입지 않고 잠이 들었다.  
둘 중 누가 드리프트 하지 않으면 둘은 얼굴 볼 일도 없었다. 마코나 허크는 가끔 인사도 안하는 둘을 불편해했지만 일상이 빡빡해서 곧 묻혔다. 척은 두어번 인터뷰를 하러 홍콩에 나갔고 롤리는 잦게 올라오는 카이주들을 죽이느라 정신이 없었다. 시간은 왜 이렇게 힘든 줄도 모르게 흘러만 갔다. 척은 롤리가 다른 여자와 술을 마시는 것을 보았고 롤리도 척이 다른 남자와 키스하는 것을 보았다. 둘은 드리프트 하는 날이면 아랑곳 없이 서로의 방에 들어가 옷을 벗었다. 같이 하는 거라곤 섹스가 전부였다. 처음 롤리가 척에게 넣은 날에도 척은 훌쩍 일어나 제 방으로 돌아갔다. 콘돔을 버린 롤리는 맨몸으로 잠이 들었다.  
얀시의 기일에 롤리는 얀시 꿈을 꿨다. 어김없이 카이주는 왔고 집시 데인저는 카이주를 찢었다. 복귀하자 텐도가 술병을 들고 기다리고 있었다. 롤리는 술을 마시면서 척의 방문을 생각했다. 다음날 아침 롤리는 복도에서 척과 마주쳤다. 눈인사도 없이 지나가는 척을 롤리는 끌어안았다. 척은 가만 있어주었다. 그날 밤은 스트라이커 유레카가 나갔지만 척은 롤리의 방으로 오지 않았다. 며칠 후 크림슨 타이푼은 태평양 한 가운데에서 카이주와 함께 신호가 끊겼다.  
척은 롤리의 방문을 열었다. 롤리는 팔을 괴고 누워있었다. 푹 가슴 위로 머리가 얹혔다. 언제나처럼 척은 온몸이 젖어있었다. 롤리는 척의 머리 안을 만졌다. 온 무게가 실렸다. 척은 가만히 있었다. 전시였다. 시신의 수습이라기 보다 차라리 부품 수거였다. 롤리는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 오늘은 하기 싫은데 생각한 순간 척이 말했다.  
"자고 가도 돼?"  
맞닿은 몸에서 소리를 내는 미세한 진동이 있었다. 롤리는 눌리지 않은 팔로 깔려있던 시트를 접어 같이 덮었다. 시간이 얼마나 흐르든 사랑에 빠진 순간을 물으면 롤리는 이 순간으로 돌아왔다. 척을 덮은 롤리는 새벽이 오는 것을 지켜보았다.


	4. Chapter 4

"옷은 입을 수 있어?"  
롤리가 귀에 소리를 부어넣었다. 무릎 아래 툭치면 튀어 오르듯이 척은 온 신경이 바작바작 섰다.  
"아무것도 안입는게 낫지 않아?"  
롤리 볼이 목에 부벼졌다. 이미 체온은 섞여서 이 팔이 누구 팔인지가 무뎌졌다. 혀끝이 어깨 위에 글씨를 썼다. 바르작대니 키득거리는 웃음이 팔을 타고 진동했다. 고개를 움직이니 머리카락이 서로 만나서 사륵거리는 소리가 났다.  
"작작해."  
"대신 허벅지 안쪽 물어줄까."  
손이 말한 바로 거기를 주물렀다. 침대 위 롤리는 파일럿 롤리나 동료 롤리와는 달라서 척추가 다 녹는 것처럼 좋기는 한데 그만둘 때를 몰랐다. 손목이 아래를 건드리자 척이 신음했다. 롤리. 목을 문 그대로 롤리가 우물거렸다. 왜.  
"빼."  
뭐 때문인지 오늘 롤리는 자꾸 웃었다. 또 하자. 내용은 별로 웃기지 않았지만 척도 같이 웃었다. 롤리가 다정하게 말했다.  
"내 이름 불러봐."  
"롤리 베켓."  
"한 번만 더 불러주면."  
한 번만 더 할게. 이미 끝난 콘돔에서 정액이 밀려나오는지 입구가 미끄덩거렸다. 작은 창에서 들어오는 밤이 옅어지고 있었다. 척은 고개를 돌려 몸을 움직이는 롤리와 키스했다. 카이주를 잡고 와서 의식이 저 끝에 걸린 척은 눌린 어깨에서 우둑 소리가 나는 것을 끝으로 잠이 들었다. 

깨어나니 전쟁이 끝나 있었다. 거울로 보이는 온갖 자국에 크루들 눈 피해 수트는 어떻게 입나 고민하던 차였다. 자는 사이 마코와 롤리가 브릿지를 폭파했고 카이주는 더이상 지구로 올 길이 없다고 했다. 시작도 그랬지만 끝도 갑자기였다. 허크가 척을 끌어안으며 물었다.  
"다 끝이 났다. 얘야. 이제 무엇을 하고 싶으냐."  
기지내 사람들은 조용히 짐을 들고 오갔다. 환호는 지나갔어도 미소는 있었다. 이틀 후 척은 허크의 부탁으로 맬버른 교외에 사둔 집을 수리하러 호주로 떠났다. 공항에는 기자들이 모여있었다. 척은 정부에서 예우로 보낸 헬기를 타고 집으로 갈 수 있었다. 노인네는 집을 너무 오래 비워둬서 걱정이라던데 집은 너무 말끔해서 탈이었다. 각 브랜드에서 제공한 옷과 먹거리가 집을 편의점처럼 메우고 있었다. 숨 돌리기 무섭게 온갖 기관에서 방문과 전화가 쏟아졌다. 기관명만 조금씩 다를 뿐 대외계 방위대로 초청하고 싶다는 말이었다. 전화선과 현관 벨을 다 잘라버리기 전 마지막으로 받은 연락은 익숙한 목소리였다. 홍콩까지 와서 롤리와 인터뷰를 했던 유명 텔레비전 쇼의 진행자.  
대기실에서 롤리를 다시보기 전까지 척은 인정해야 했다. 몇 달을 뒹굴었으면서도 몇십 일을 까맣게 잊고 지냈다. 몇만 광년의 타 행성을 다녀온 롤리는 그간 병원에서 치료를 받았다고 척은 카메라가 줌을 당긴 롤리 옆에서 이야기를 들었다. 진행자는 척에게 질문했다. 이제 무엇을 하고 싶으세요?  
사전 인터뷰를 진행했던 방송사는 미국의 감사 표시라며 척에게 캠핑카를 선물했다. 폭죽 잔해로 바닥이 바삭거렸다. 롤리는 수트 주머니에 손을 찔러넣고 있었다. 기름이며 음식이며 물이며 옷이며 호주의 집처럼 모든 것이 그득한 차 앞에서 척은 인사를 망설였다. 롤리조차도 등을 떠밀까봐서 아무 말도 나오지 않았다. 모두가 철수하고도 둘은 한참을 그대로 있었다. 방송국 스텝이 롤리에게 근처 호텔을 권했다. 네. 잠시만요. 라고 말하는 롤리에게 잘가라고 인사하고 싶지 않아서 척은 입을 열었다.  
"같이 갈래?"  
척이 예상했던 답은 다리 사이가 허하냐든가 혼자 다녀오라든가 면회도 안 올 땐 언제고 그런 소리를 하냐든가 섹스가 땡기냐든가 하는 말이었는데 롤리의 표정이 기묘해졌다. 웃는 것도 아니고 무표정한 것도 아니고 싫은 것도 아니고 좋은 것도 아니었다. 막상 목소리는 평범했다. 꼭 같이 가고 싶어. 척은 고개를 끄덕였다. 그럼 타. 둘은 다음날 아침이 되어서야 알았다. 수트 차림으로 육개월 여행을 출발했다는 걸.


End file.
